


【澜巍】我家来了美人鱼

by Gezellghied



Category: ----
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gezellghied/pseuds/Gezellghied





	【澜巍】我家来了美人鱼

忽然之间，赵云澜感觉自己被柔软的鱼身瞬间卷入水下，接着就是贴到他嘴上柔软的唇。沈巍长长卷卷的秀发在水里铺散开来，飘飘卷卷，蜿蜒盘旋。他抱着赵云澜浮浮沉沉，用嘴帮赵云澜呼吸。赵云澜在水里睁大了眼，看着美到不可方物的人鱼。  
沈巍头上长出了短短的鹿形角，上面覆盖着的金色鳞片在透射进水下的日光的抚摸下散发着柔和闪烁的光芒，好像落日余晖撒在波光粼粼的湖面。他的眼睛在水里变得格外清澈明亮，他的嘴唇贴得赵云澜那么紧，他的脖颈和手臂上渐渐生出了斑马纹，是人鱼发情的象征。人鱼生在海里，心脏长在胸口中央，在整个世界都安静了的水下，赵云澜甚至能听到沈巍的心跳。  
一次，两次，像密密麻麻的鼓点，不轻不重却次次打在赵云澜心头。  
“操我。”沈巍软软的声音，却是不容置疑不容拒绝的语气。  
赵云澜不能说话，在水中的动作变得迟缓。沈巍的穴口隐蔽难找，他拨弄着层层叠叠的鳞片进入还是没找到。沈巍拿着赵云澜的手帮他穿过那些碍事的鳞片，在赵云澜手指插入穴口的一刹那浑身颤抖了一下——这也是人鱼发情的表现。  
“操我，赵云澜。”沈巍把嘴当做赵云澜的水下呼吸器，三下五除二把人的衣服剥光了握住性器就往洞里送。  
“唔…”沈巍伴着赵云澜的抽送浑身抖个不停，他也不能叫，只好更加用力地把舌头往赵云澜嘴里送。  
赵云澜紧紧抱着沈巍，身下性器如刀砍斧凿般在人鱼的雌穴里肆意冲撞。人鱼的穴口和人类没什么区别，只是藏在众多鳞肉之中。  
“啊....慢点...唔...慢点...”  
身下人并不理会，反而更加凶猛地横冲直撞。赵云澜已经不管什么技巧不技巧的了，他就像荒原上饿了三天三夜看到羊群的狼，浑身写满了欲望。  
好紧。好热。赵云澜只有这两个感觉。水下的他好像被剥夺了所有多余的意志，只剩下混沌的原始欲望，沈巍就是他的潘多拉魔盒，他甘愿沉沦在这片水中，他愿意做深海女妖的俘虏，他要听着那美妙的歌声，做一个迷失方向的船员，纵身跳向广袤深阔的海洋，看着头顶渐渐远去的天空和日光。礁石是他的家园，鱼群是他的归属，巨大的鲸鱼来了，带着他一起穿行，穿行在深深的海洋。  
阴蒂被火热性器摩擦传来的快感让沈巍浑身酥麻又饥渴难耐地想要更多，鱼尾止不住地上下摆动卷到男人身后。虽然在水中阻力被大大减弱，但男人勃大的性器像烙铁一般抽动着雌穴周围的水花，不知疲倦地向深处撞去，变着花样儿地碾着花心，沈巍受不住向后退去，被赵云澜一把拉回，继续结结实实地操到沈巍失神。  
“太大了...唔...太大了...”他只能嘤嘤呜呜在嗓子里发出些闷闷的哼声，疼痛和酥麻并存的感觉冲击着沈巍的大脑，他好想就这样按着赵云澜和他一起死在这极乐里。  
人鱼在刚出生时没有性别。虽然人鱼的性器官成熟得很早，幼年即可进行交合，但性意识的成熟还需成年。最终性别的决定权取决于人鱼自己。当人鱼确认性别后，另一种性器便会渐渐萎缩，直至与常人无异。  
沈巍虽然与赵云澜并非初次做爱，但赵云澜总愿意在做爱时撸动沈巍的性器，看着人射出浓稠的精液，再当做润滑全数塞进殷红的雌穴中，美其名曰物归原主，每次都让沈巍脸红红，再在沈巍哭着喊着让他停下的时候双管齐下，让人堵在双重高潮上下不来。  
随着十几下激烈的抽插，性器猛的冲破宫门，伴随长久泄洪般的射精。沈巍终于忍不住哇的一声叫起来，他好像喝了媚药一般，本就软绵的声音带着颤抖与娇嗔，让赵云澜忍不住又胀大了几分。  
“啊……啊……出去……出去……啊——”沈巍高潮了，赵云澜却堵着洞口不让他释放，反而向更深处耸动。沈巍觉得自己快要被干穿了，他甚至能感觉到男人在自己体内的形状。  
不识庐山真面目，只缘身在此山中。赵云澜操了沈巍多久，沈巍的舌头就在赵云澜嘴里缠了多久。他受不了了，把嘴松开，不多一会儿，赵云澜就喘不上气了。沈巍看着呼吸困难的人，只管自己吐泡泡。  
终于，赵云澜认输拔出性器，伴随着沈巍穴口喷涌而出的白浊液体，在水中飘飘荡荡呈现半透明状。  
浮出水面，沈巍还在止不住地颤抖，鱼尾巴啪嗒啪嗒地甩着，嗓子里嘤嘤呜呜地胡乱叫着。赵云澜看着他一脸坏笑地说：“怎么，不是你让我操的吗，宝贝儿？”  
“唔.....”沈巍还在高潮的余韵里下不来，没精力和赵云澜还嘴，直接躺倒在人怀里，鱼鳃有一下没一下的动着。  
赵云澜把人紧紧拥在怀里，低头吻了一下沈巍泛着金色光泽的犄角，“去睡吧，剩下的我来收拾。”

三天后，赵云澜十分礼貌地接待了被这场水灾波及来讨说法的左邻右舍，要求赔偿建筑物损失的小区物业，拿着理赔单上门要账的保险公司，以及打电话提醒他该去补交巨额水电费的房东。

关上门，赵云澜看着依然湿漉漉的屋子和一脸无辜看着他的沈巍，无奈地摇了摇头说：“小巍啊，要不你哭一哭吧。”  
“诶？”沈巍疑惑地看着他。  
“沧海月明珠有泪，你们人鱼不都是点泪成珠的吗，”赵云澜苦涩的笑笑，“不然你老公真的要破产啦。”


End file.
